Un par de muñecos
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Su cumpleaños fue muy bueno, lleno de regalos y felicitaciones, pero cierto regalo de una persona especial hara que peinse en definitiva que este fue el mejor cumleaños de todos.


Segun mis conocimientos (Tsubaki: Que no son muchos) Stanley cumple años el 19 de Octubre o algo asi, decidi hacerle un fic :D Es cortito, pero tiernito.

Declaimer: Sputh Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt

* * *

**Un par de muñecos**

Aunque sea dia de clases Stanley se sentia muy alegre, en primera, por que era su cumpleaños, en segunda, por que lo estuvieron bañando en regalos todo el dia. Cartas, dulces y demas.

Gregory Fields le habia regalado un libro con la excusa de "Culturízate más, troglodita"; Bebe y Wendy lo llenaron de chocolates, como es de costumbre en ella (Stan se preguntaba que harian para el cumpleaños de Kyle, seria interesante verlas variar); Cartman al menos le habia deseasdo un feliz cumpleaños; Kenny habia trabajado horas extras para poder darle diez dolares (aunque el detalle fue simple, el hecho que se halla esforzado hizo que Stan se conmoviera); Butters le habia regalado un peluche, recordaba lo marica que le habia parecido, pero cuando Butters le dijo que lo presionara se dio cuenta que no era tan marica ya que el oso decia todas las palabrotas dichas y por decir, le agradaba cuando Butters vestia la groseria con inocencia, tan comun en ese rubio; Christophe le habia regalado algo parecido a una bomba casera, la verdad le asustaba saber como mierda serbia; Tweek le regalo cafe; Token un regalo caro que prefiere no mencionar por educacion a los pobres (cofcofKennycofcof); Clyde tacos; Craig su famoso dedo medio junto con unos cinco dólares y Kevin una espada laser de mentira, claro esta. Pero algo que hasta ahora no entendia era ¿Donde coño estaba Kyle?

Detuvo sus largos pensamientos cuando sintio su celular vibrar, lo saco de su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Kyle.

=Stan, ven a mi casa despues de clases=

El moreno se extraño por el mensaje y con las mejillas rojas guardo su celular. ¿Acaso Kyle le preparo algo especial? Su sonrojo se intensifico al pensar que Kyle le hizo algo especialmente para él.

Aunque tampoco le sorprendía mucho, despues de todo, Kyle y él eran novios.

-o-o-o-o-

Ya habia pasado ua hora desde que la escuela termino y tuvo que ir a su casa a dejar los regalos. Ahora caminaba con velocidad a la casa de Kyle y cuando llego a la puerta lo recibio Ike, el hermano menor de Kyle.

- Stanley- le sonrio- feliz cumpleaños.

- Gracias- le agradeció el mayor acariciando su cabeza- ¿Esta tu hermano, hoy no vino al colegio?

- Si, esta arriba.

El mas alto subio las escaleras de forma rápida y entro a la habitación de Kyle, ahi estaba el pelirrojo en su escritorio, escribiendo lo que parecia ser tarea.

- ¡Stanley!- cuando el mas bajo lo vio se levanto y se acerco a abrazarlo- feliz cumpleaños- le sonrio dandole un beso en los labios lo cual le saco un sonrojo a ambos.

- Gracias Kyle- Stan sentia una sensacion en el estomago realmente agradable.

Kyle se fue directo a su cama y se sentó ahi, haciéndole un ademan con la mano al mas alto para que se sentara a su lado, este obedeció con una sonrisa.

Kyle se inclino hasta coger una caja que habia debajo de su cama y la puso en su regazo bajo la mirada curiosa de Stan. El pelirrojo la abrio y de ahi se vieron dos muñecos de trapo, tenian los ojos de botones, la boca estilo cocedura y su forma "chibi" había que se vieran tiernos.

- Este es tuyo- señalo Kyle al muñeco que estaba en la izquierda.

Stan, maravillado, cogió el muñeco que tenia las hebras rojizas y una unshaka verde con ropa en combinación, Kyle cogió el de hebras oscuras con gorro azul con pompón rojo, con riopa de combinación.

- Kyle... esta hermoso- murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa el cumpleañero.

- No fui a la escuela hoy por que los estaba terminando- abraso el muñeco contra su pecho- espero que te guste.

- Me encanta- la sonrisa de Stan se amplio y con cariño le dio un pequeño piquito al muñeco, lo cual le creo un sonrojo a Kyle.

El más bajo sostuvo la mejilla de Stan y unio sus labios en un tierno beso, correspondido al instante.

- Eres el mejor- dijo Stan al separarse.

Ese si fue un muy feliz cumpleaños.

- Fin-

* * *

Espero que les halla gustado, recuerden que las votaciones para elegir mi proximo multichapter estan abiertas, en mi perfil ven los fics a elegir donde dice "Trabajos por hacer", espero que voten ^^

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :3

Nos leemos :D


End file.
